Optical interconnects are a viable technical solution for ultra-high speed and high density interconnects in datacom and telecom infrastructures. Optical interconnects also provide a business solution for replacement of costly and bulky electrical cables and backplanes. Currently, the Clos network and corresponding derivative architectures are widely used for high scalability systems. The Clos Network consists of 3 stages: ingress stage; middle stage; and egress stage. A single connection is provided between each ingress stage switch and each middle stage switch. Each middle stage switch is connected exactly once to each egress stage switch. Passive optical point-to-point interconnects are required for high performance and high connectivity, with minimum packet loss and latency, as well as high system resilience. An optical fiber shuffle can provide such modularized connectivity. Optical fiber shuffles offer cross-connect fibers from multiple ribbon inputs to reconfigure multiple ribbon outputs. However, the shuffle box has a bulky size and high cost. The installation of a variety of topologies is also required. In addition, conventional optical cross-connect switch solutions such as MEMS (microelectromechanical systems) based switches, thermal-optical PLC (programmable logic controller) based switches, or silicon photonics switches are expensive, have high latency, and offer low reliability in high density large scale ICT (information and communications technology) systems such as cloud computing, data center applications, Ethernet switches, etc.